


Like Salvation

by fhclause



Category: Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul, 神撃のバハムート GENESIS | Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis | Rage of Bahamut: Genesis
Genre: F/M, Fan theory, Fluff, Headcanon, azanin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhclause/pseuds/fhclause
Summary: Tomorrow is here. I am here. You are here, even when you're not. But I am happy, like you said I would.A disordered chapterized drabble that might or might not be connected with the other chapters. Mostly fluff, headcanons and Azazel-centric. Important to read A/Ns before reading each chapter. Will be updated daily.





	1. More!? Kiss!?

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: That bracelet Nina wearing is actually useful.

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 1: More!? Kiss!?_

Nina sighed, staring over the lake at nothing. Her fingers fiddled mindlessly with her bounty hunter bracelet. Only it wasn’t a bounty hunter bracelet anymore—never was—but now had been modified into something more useful.

Nina sighed again.

“Oi.”

She looked over her shoulder. “Oh. Azazel.”

“What are you still doing here? Go prepare. We have a battle to go to.”

“Hmm. Okay.” But she still stayed as she was.

Azazel narrowed his eyes and brought them to the bracelet she had been playing around with. Rita had suggested to Nina to modify her bracelet into something that can help her regulate her heartbeat if she came across beautiful men. Azazel didn’t agree, obviously. He still needed her power to stop Charioce.

But Nina had insisted and argued that she could take it off when he wanted to use her power. He had begrudgingly agreed.

So why the hell did she look so sad?

Azazel scratched the back of his head, agitated. If her head is not in the game, she could get hurt. If she got hurt, he won’t be able to use her.

If she got hurt, Rita would give him the zombie punch of the century.

He clucked his tongue in annoyance. He had learned that it was faster to persuade Nina to do his bidding than pulling her around, so he sat beside her. He ignored her surprised squeak and her useless effort to hide her face in her knees. He stared at the lake. “What’s wrong now? Shouldn’t you be happy you can now drool over good-looking guys without changing into a dragon?”

Nina gasped, offended. “I don’t drool over them! And this isn’t about that!”

He rolled his eyes. “Then?”

Nina scowled at him before turning to look at her bracelet. “I just wonder...if I can ever be normal. I want to look at people, stand near them and hold them without worry that I’ll change into a dragon.”

“But you can.”

“Yeah, but not with the good-looking ones.”

Azazel stared at her as if he just discovered she had the plague. He frowned in disgust. “Pervert.”

Nina instantly turned red and punched him on the shoulder. He fell with a grunt. “I don’t mean all of them!” She looked away with a huff. “Just with the person I love. What if I fell in love with someone and I can never hold him or kiss him? Or even _look_ at him?” Nina fiddled with her bracelet again. “I know I can use this bracelet, but that’s a cheap way of doing it, don’t you think?”

Azazel stared at the passing cloud, wondering why he sat beside a girl with a love problem.

Oh, right. Her power. Charioce's downfall. Demons' domination.

He sat up and rubbed his still aching shoulder. Love wasn’t his forte, but control was. “Take off your bracelet.”

Nina’s face turned twice shade redder. “Wh-what? What are you gonna do?”

He looked at her in the eyes. “You trust me, don’t you?” A nod and he repeated, “Take it off, then.”

As she put her bracelet beside her, he continued, “Close your eyes. Listen to the lake. Can you hear it?”

Nina closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

“What else?”

She straightened her back, trying to listen better. “Birds. And the wind. Oh! The grass makes a sound too when the wind blows!”

“Good. Focus on those. Just listen and _don’t_ open your eyes.”

Nina did just that and was about to tell Azazel other things she could hear when an arm came around her shoulder. She snapped her eyes open. “A-Azazel!”

His other hand covered her eyes. “I told you not to open your eyes.”

“But you’re—”

“ _Nina_. Trust me. Close your eyes.” When she stopped squirming, the hand on her eyes lifted. He didn’t move the arm around her shoulder. “Listen to the lake. The birds. Pretend I’m not here.”

Her breaths came in and out quickly, but she did as he told. When her breathing calmed somewhat, he put another arm around her. She whimpered. “ _Listen_ , Nina. If you want to hold someone like this, close your eyes and listen.”

But she had stopped listening. All she could do— _feel_ —was Azazel. His warmth all around her. His hair that kept brushing her ear. His smell of leather, blood and just Azazel and—

She could hear his heartbeat.

Her own heart was pounding like crazy, but strangely, she wasn’t worried that she would turn into a dragon. Her senses were overloaded with so much _Azazel_ that she couldn’t even _think_ of being a dragon.

But before she could wrap her head around why, Azazel let her go. He smirked at her. “See? A hug and no dragon.”

She knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t stop staring at him. “Oh. Ah. Yes.”

“Just do as I told you and maybe next time you can do more.”

Nina slapped her red cheeks. A dirty thought had just passed her head. “M-more!?”

“Yes. Didn’t you say you want to kiss?”

“Kiss!?”

Azazel frowned. Why was she getting red? And why was she glo—“Shit! Nina! Don’t —”

She turned into a dragon.


	2. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azazel's past inspired from this post: http://a-zazel.tumblr.com/post/160228300408/is-there-any-information-on-azazels-backstory
> 
> Context: They're already a couple in this chapter.
> 
> Headcanon:   
> 1\. Azazel had existed even before the first Bahamut attack.  
> 2\. Angels and demons are practically immortal, unless they are killed ( a la the  
> elves in TLOTR)

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 2: Fallen Angel_

_"I am sorry, my friend.”_

_“...Azazel...”_

_“Love? I don’t love.”_

_“Your wings....they’re so beautiful!”_

_“I am sorry, my friend.”_

_“Why did you kill her?!”_

_“They’re not as fragile as they look. Give them a sword or two and they can fend for themselves.”_

_“Please. Don’t kill her...”_

_“I l-love you...”_

_“...Azazel...”_

_“If you were a human, what kind of woman would you fall for?”_

_“I am sorry, my friend.”_

_“You shouldn’t have met me. You shouldn’t have...”_

_“...Azazel...”_

_“No!”_

_“I l-love you...”_

_“...Azazel...”_

_“...Azazel...”_

_“...Aza_ **zel**!”

Azazel woke up with a start, his eyes darted frantically around. Only when they settled on a pair of familiar garnet eyes, filled with worry, did he remember where he was. He flopped his head on the pillow and pulled Nina to lie on top of him. Her naked form and warmth engulfed him and he sighed contently.

Nina brushed his damp hair from his forehead. “Are you okay? You had a bad dream.”

“Hm.” He put her head on his chest and buried his nose in her hair. “I’m okay now.”

Nina sighed, tracing an imaginary line on his pale chest. He had been having bad dreams ever since they had been sleeping together. She had been waiting for him to tell her, but if he kept having bad dreams like this... “What was is about?”

He had gone so still and silent for so long that she thought he was going to pretend he had fallen asleep. But his chest reverberated along with his voice. “The past. When I fell.”

Her finger paused in its track. “...How did you fall?”

“I fell because I _fell_ for a human.” He chuckled as if he had told a great joke.

She didn’t laugh with him. “Where is she now?” When he didn’t answer, she raised herself on her elbows and looked at him. He had his eyes shut tight. “Azazel. Where is she now?”

“She died. They killed her.”

Nina gasped and cupped his face. She didn’t need to ask who were ‘they’. “Oh, Azazel. I’m so sorry.” She kissed his forehead. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. "You're going to die too."

"I'm strong. I won't die so easily. And I'm a half-dragon, remember? Dragons live for a very, _very_ long time."

"But you will still die before me."

Nina stared at him, willing him to open his eyes. But by the claws gripping her hip, he didn't want to talk.

They stayed together with his head tucked between her breasts and his arms tight around her for a long time until Nina said, “It won’t be the same with me.”

Azazel looked up. “What do you mean?”

She met his gaze. “After I die, and you dream about me, it won’t be about my last moment with you. It will be about one of the happy memories.”

“Nina...”

“So get ready, Azazel because I’m going to make you _so_ happy that you laugh every day and throw up rainbows.”

Azazel blinked, trying to make sense of her ridiculous words with her very serious face. But all he could do was sputtered a laugh.

Nina grinned. “See? I’m succeeding already.”

“Mm.” He grazed his fingers at the back of her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed the tip of her nose. “You always do.”


	3. Little Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:  
> 1\. famous fan theory that Mugaro is Jeanne and Michael's child.  
> 2\. Shingeki no Bahamut : Virgin Soul PV 3 (around 1:33-1:36 mark)  
> 3\. (Real, sort of) Azazel's history, where he was banished by the archangels, including Michael.

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 3: Little Angel_

He hated angels. That was nature.

He despised humans. That was fact.

And Mugaro was _both._

Azazel watched, half-afraid, half-mesmerized as the holy child unleashed unspoken power and destroyed Anatae in its wake.

He flinched when a hand slipped into his. “Mugaro needs you, Azazel.”

A humourless chuckle escaped him. “Mugaro is an _angel_. _Michael’s_ child. And _Jeanne’s._ They both tried to kill _me_.”

Nina shook her head. “Can’t you see he’s in pain? He _needs_ you.” The hand in his clenched until it was painful. He welcomed the pain and concentrated on it, denying himself the guilt that tried to drown him. But it was futile, because she knew him better than he did and reminded him of that when she rest her forehead on his shoulder. “You _love_ him, Azazel. Go. Save him.”

He breathed through his teeth, trying to accumulate the hate for the kid he had taken under his wing. Then he heard Mugaro screamed in the light and his heart broke.

“I hate it when you’re right.” He turned around with narrowed eyes at Nina. But he wasn’t angry; not with her, not with Mugaro. He was just filled with determination that he didn’t feel a moment ago. He clenched back her hand. “I’ll go.”

She smiled that smile that always make his wings flutter. “Bring him home.”


	4. Before History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Azazel and Michael were best friends before Azazel fell.

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 4: Before History_

“I can never understand why you love to watch humans so much.”

Michael turned around and smiled at the newcomer. “Azazel.”

Azazel rolled his eyes and brought them to where Michael was looking with such interest. A mirage of shifting scenes full of humans, young and old, filled the room. “I know our job is to look after the humans, but I don’t think Zeus meant it literally.” He waved his hand in the air, closing the mirage and sat beside his friend. “And definitely not 24 hours a day without a break.”

Michael smiled. “We had this conversation before, Azazel. My answer is still the same.”

“The humans are our responsibility. They are fragile little creatures. They _need_ us,” Azazel reiterated in a mocking voice.

“I don’t sound that pompous.” Michael frowned. “...Do I?”

“Only on your good days.” His red haired friend frowned again, but he dismissed it with a wave. “Those humans aren’t as fragile as they look, you know. Give them a sword or two and they can fend for themselves.”

“But that’s not the only reason.” Michael waved his hand and a mirage showing a family of eight eating their dinner. “What do you see?”

“A big family enjoying their potato soup.”

“What else?”

Azazel blinked, not sure where this conversation was going. “Uh...”

Michael pointed at one of the many children of the family. “The youngest child. Don’t you feel anything from him? ”

“No.”

“I do. Right here,” Michael said softly as he brought a hand to his chest.

Azazel raised an unconvinced eyebrow. “Yeah? Who’s he?”

“No one. But a daughter of his daughters and so on will be special. She will be strong, with a will of steel and a brave heart. Hair with a likeness of the sun and eyes a pair of garnets. She will be the saviour of her people.”

“And when will this... ‘daughter of his daughters and so on’ be born?”

Michael was silent for a moment before he answered. “Another three—no, two thousand years.”

Azazel let out a weary sigh. “Waiting two thousand years just for one special human to be born? You’re putting too much faith into this one human like she’s important to you.” He waited for Michael to deny it, but it never came. A cold feeling washed over him. “Michael. You know we can’t—”

“Humans are lucky, aren’t they? They can laugh. They can feel. They can _love_.”

“Michael. _Stop._ Or you’re going to fall.”

Dread, guilt and silence filled the air. Angels are, by nature, fair in their judgement. But never in their immortal life should they ever feel sympathy for the humans.

Sympathy leads to love. Love leads to anger. And anger leads to a fall.

It had happened before. And now he was the second most powerful demon in Cocytus after Satan.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to worry you.” A pause, and one determined blue eye looked at him. “But if you’re a human—”

“Michael.”

“ _If_ you’re a human,” Michael iterated and Azazel sighed, knowing that his friend would not give up until he got his answer. “What kind of woman would you fall for?”

“Tall. Long hair. Ladylike. Gentle.” He smirked. “And a pair of big, plump breasts.”

“Azazel!”

“What? You asked. And if you asked the same question to any other straight male humans, the answer would be the same as mine.”

Michael’s mouth dropped open until a chortle escaped him. Azazel joined him.

A couple of decades came and went, and the young child that had the special attention of one angel that loved humans grew up and had a wife. At the same time, an angel that never thought to love, had fallen for a human. The human he had fallen for was killed by that one angel that loved humans—one he used to call a friend.

One of his arms had been cut off and he was imprisoned for his sin.

A few more decades came and went and the child that had grew up had had his first grandchild. It was that night that Bahamut wreaked havoc with its unimaginable power and Satan and Zeus made the greatest sacrifice yet.

It was then that one angel that loved humans lost a little bit of his love towards human.

It was then when a fallen-angel-turned-demon saved the imprisoned angel. The imprisoned angel received the demon’s hand, dyed his wings black and vowed his loyalty to his saviour. He then promised to kill the angels and corrupt the humans.

... EXTRA...

“Hmm.”

Nina looked up from her bowl of potato soup. “What?”

“You’re small.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not! You’re just too tall.”

Azazel chuckled. “I wasn’t trying to insult you.”

“Oh.” She yelped when he suddenly pulled her into his lap. She looked longingly at her bowl. “My soup!”

Azazel shushed her with a quick peck on the lips that made her froze with embarrassment. “I like that you’re small.”

“Y-you do?”

“Mm. I can hold you like this.” He folded her further into his embrace, lacing her legs between his, with her back against his chest and tucking the top of her head under his chin. His sharp nails lazily tracing the uncovered flesh of her stomach.

“Um...Azazel...”

“And I like your hair short. So I can do this anytime I want.”

Nina shivered when a pair of lips grazed the back of her neck and trailed slowly down to the crook. She yelped when he nipped her. “Azazel!”

“And then there are these.” Nina squeaked when the fingers on her stomach raised upward and lightly touched her breasts. “Perfect fit for my hands.”

He was blissfully caressing and kissing her when she suddenly jumped up, gave him a wallop to the jaw and dashed into their bedroom.

Then, she suddenly stomped out of the room, took her bowl of potato soup, stuck her tongue out, red face and all, and stomped back into the bedroom.

Azazel rubbed his smarting jaw, frowned at the door, chuckled, then laughed.

She was neither gentle nor ladylike, but that was the best part of her he loved.


	5. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's history is inspired by this post: http://strangeanga.tumblr.com/post/160245834487/hi-can-i-ask-you-where-did-you-get-the
> 
> Headcanon: Azazel and Nina's first child is named after Michael because reasons.

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 5: Lucifer_

Lucifer wondered how he had been roped into doing this. He had merely wanted to see how Azazel was doing, only to find out that he was not at home.

He had no idea how Azazel’s lady wife had convinced him to stay before dashing off to the town—something about food, maybe. He couldn’t ask properly because she had run so fast.

Sometimes he wondered if Azazel had married a force of nature.

A soft gurgle and he flinched. Lucifer had tried to ignore _it_ , but it was getting difficult. He could hear its soft breath, smell the talcum powder and milk on it and feel the warmth of life it radiated.

He peeked over his book to look at the little sleeping toddler on the bed. He felt his lips curled in displeasure, so he snapped his gaze back to his book.

He knew he shouldn’t have felt such aversion, especially to this little one, but he couldn’t help it. Human toddlers—no matter how non-pure they were—made him uncomfortable.

Considering how he had fallen, this was no mystery.

Lucifer took a calming breath. He had masterfully avoided any contact with the child ever since it was born a year ago. And now, to have been forced to look after it...

No. Regardless of his hatred towards human toddlers and children, this was _Azazel’s_ child. Azazel was his friend. If Azazel knew how he felt, his friend would be devastated. Azazel had always loved his approval, but he didn’t want his friend to make a choice between _it_ and him.

Another deep breath and he peeked over again. Calm, garnet eyes met his startled purple ones. It blinked a few times, before mumbling, “Da.”

Lucifer sat frozen in his seat. “What?”

Instead of answering him, the toddler rolled, pushing its bum and arms out to sit up. After a few struggles, it finally sat. It reached its chubby hands out to him. “Dada.”

_Dada?_ Surely it didn’t think that he was its dad? Yes, Azazel and he share some similarities, but surely—

The toddler suddenly crawled and came close to the edge of the bed that Lucifer shouted without thinking. “Don’t!”

It froze and watched him with wide eyes.

Not even a minute had passed, and he already scared it. The wings he had tucked in his back were twitching agitatedly to be let out. He never had his wings out in this house because the house was too small for them. And he didn’t think Azazel would appreciate sweeping off his feathers either.

Lucifer sighed. He had no choice. He could not run, fly or hide. He had to do something or it would hurt itself.

Lucifer brought his chair closer to the bed, but not close enough that the toddler could touch him. “You should not come so close to the edge of the bed, human child. You might fall.”

“Da?”

“And I am not your father. He is not here. I am Lucifer.”

The toddler tilted its head at him, blinking before looking away as if knowing his name was uninteresting. Its gaze then settled excitedly on the object in his hands. “Stowy!”

“...Story? You mean, this book?” It started to crawl for the book, but Lucifer gave it his book before it could come close. It flipped the book’s hard cover and turn the pages so carefully that he didn’t know a toddler could do. “Do you like books, human child?”

The toddler grinned at him. “Dada! Cha!”

Lucifer sighed. “I am not your father, human child. And I don’t understand you.”

“Cha! Stowy!”

The toddler repeated this a few times until he pointed something behind him. There was a stack of picture books on the dresser and Lucifer picked the first two. The toddler reached out, but suddenly sneezed on one of them.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the dirty cover of the book. “Ah, good taste. I don’t like angels either,” he drawled and tossed the book carelessly on the floor.

The toddler grinned as he handed the other book. It stared at the cover before handing the book back to him, an expectant look on his face. Lucifer was puzzled and took it warily.

He looked at the cover—a picture of a blue knight and a yellow duck was on it—and flipped it to the back cover. He did it twice to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

Why did the toddler give him the book? Were they playing some kind of a game?

As if reading his mind, it answered him. “Dada! Stowy!”

He blinked at the toddler, glanced at the book and looked at the toddler again. “Ah, you want me to read this to you?”

The toddler was already jumping on its bum. “Stowy! Stowy!”

“Yes, yes. Now, settle down and listen.” Lucifer sat on his chair and cleared his throat. “Once upon a time...”

...Later...

“Why did you leave him alone!?”

“I’m sorry, okay! I didn’t know he had a... bad experience with children! If I knew, I wouldn’t leave them together. Oh gosh...I hope I didn’t offend Lucifer or anything.”

“Honestly, I’m more worried about Michael than him right now.”

“What? Azazel, don’t be silly—”

Both of them bickered all the way to their home that when they saw both Lucifer and Michael, they almost dropped their groceries.

Michael’s picture books were strewn all over the bed, with some of them opened and one of them was on the floor. Lucifer was calmly reading what seemed to be one of Michael’s picture books, but that wasn’t what had surprised them. It was the little toddler that was sitting on his lap, sleeping, unaware of one armoured arm wrapped around him to keep him from slipping.

“...Lord Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned his gaze to the doorway. “Ah. Welcome back you two.” He glanced down. “Little Michael had fallen asleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.”

“Little...”

“...Michael?”

“That is his name, yes?” He smiled softly at their nod. “Do you mind taking him?”

“Oh! Let me!” Nina put her grocery down and carefully picked Michael up. She expertly swiped the books away and settled him on the bed again.

Azazel stared worriedly at Lucifer. His lord was looking at his son with a... content expression. And Lucifer was never peaceful near a child. “Are you alright, my lord?”

“Hmm? Yes, of course.” He turned to look at Azazel. “I have never met such an avid reader like myself. You raise him well, Azazel.”

Azazel blinked in surprise before smiling. “Thank you, but the credit is all Nina. She’s the one who insists buying all those books.”

“Ah, then you have my thanks, lady wife. I had the most stimulating conversation with little Michael with the books we had been reading.”

Nina blushed. “Th-thank you...”

“Speaking of which...” Lucifer grabbed a few books on the bed. “May I borrow these?”

She nodded “Sure. Michael has a lot of books to choose; he won’t miss them.”

He nodded gratefully. “Well. I shall take my leave now. Take care, lady wife. Azazel .”

“You too, my lord.”

“Ah. I almost forgot...” Lucifer closed a fist and opened it to reveal a white feather. He put the feather next to the toddler. “A little gift for little Michael.”

As Nina and Azazel watched the King of Demons flew away, a sleeping baby’s chubby hand gripped the feather next to him and sneezed.


	6. Come to Me

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 6: Come to Me_

_"If you can’t control yourself, then I will control you.”_

“He was a demon. He was just using you. He already hurt you.”

_“Where!?Where does it hurt? Show me!”_

“After he was done with you, he would dispose you.”

_“...You’re not so bad, I guess. For a weirdo.”_

“Come to my side, Nina, and I will forgive you.”

_“I don’t know what I feel! I just know that I want to hold you! Not because I want to turn you into a dragon but—Just because, okay? So let me...let me hold you.”_

“He didn’t deserve you, Nina. Come to me.”

_“Come back to me. No matter what, come back to me.”_

Nina smiled. “You’re right. You’re right about everything. He _was_ using me. He might have left me. He might even agree with you and say he didn’t deserve me.”

“Then you understand.” He extended a hand. “Come—”

“But he loved me. And he would do right by me.”

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously. “Don’t be silly. He’s a demon.”

“Yes.” Garnet eyes glared back. “But he was more human than you.”

“That is your answer, then? A pity.” A sword glinted menacingly from its sheath. “I hope you are happy to where I shall send you—to your beloved Azazel, that is.”

_I’m sorry, Azazel. I can’t go to you. Not right now. Wait for me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 7: Nina or Azazel?_

Favaro observed the arguing pair with squinted eyes. “Nina or Azazel?”

Rita raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“The more perverted one. Nina or Azazel?”

Rita stared at Favaro as if it was the stupidest question she had ever heard. A shriek from Nina made her look at the pair. Anyone looking at them right now might have thought they were having some kind of weird wrestling match. But they weren’t.

Everyone close to Nina knew she had a problem with being too close with handsome young men. While she could try not to look at them to stop herself from being a dragon, Nina said it wasn’t good enough. So she thought of a solution.

By practising to be close with a good looking young man. And incidentally, she chose Azazel, only because he already knew her secret.

Azazel being Azazel though, was completely clueless as to how to handle something like this with someone like Nina. First practice, and he went straight to hugging her.

Obviously, that went up in flames. Literally.

Another shriek—Azazel was trying to hug her from behind; why he didn’t start with something simple like holding hands or simply _standing_ beside her, Rita would never know—and she frowned. “Isn’t it obvious? Azazel.”

“Yeah? But it was Nina who suggested this thing they’re doing, right?”

“Only because she doesn’t want to turn into a dragon every time a young man appears.”

“She wouldn’t _have_ that problem if her mind didn’t go straight to the gutter.” Favaro snickered. “There was one time when there was a snake on a tree behind Nina, and Kaisar asked her to step closer to him, but Nina _immediately_ turned red and ran off. When I asked her why she ran, she said it was because she wasn’t ready to be close with him _that_ way.”

Rita blinked, remembering some situations where Nina _definitely_ misunderstood some things Azazel had said. “Huh. Maybe you’re right.”

“I know!” Favaro laughed. His smirk slowly turned into a soft smile as he listened at the pep talk Azazel was giving to Nina. “He’s different from the first time we met him, huh?”

“A bit, yes.”

Nina closed her eyes with a determined nod.

“He should just tell her he likes her.”

Azazel carefully wrapped his arms around her.

“Maybe he doesn’t know he likes her.”

Nina slowly reached for him, getting a purchase to hold on to.

“Then he’s an idiot.”

Azazel pulled her closer.

“They both are.”

Nina buried her face in his chest.

“Perverted idiots.”

Azazel’s wings fluttered open and Nina’s feet stepped on his.

“Definitely perverted idiots.”

They glided in the air.


	8. LET iT END

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 8: LET iT END_

He remembered having friends that he cherished like Michael. He remembered having followers he disregarded like Pazuzu. He remembered having a leader he respected like Lucifer.

But he didn’t remember ever having a lover. He had taken lovers, but not a _lover_. Not... Not like Nina.

He knew he had some kind of feelings for her. Something he never felt before; something beyond his understanding—or maybe he did understand but didn’t want to admit nor say to her.

But it never stopped her from lacing her fingers through his, shooting him smiles every random time that he couldn’t help but smirked back, laughing at him when he awkwardly hugged her and kissed him so, _so_ tenderly as if she was afraid he might run away.

And he might. He thought of it sometimes. Not because he hated her. But because he was afraid. So afraid of breaking her.

He was no angel. Not anymore.

“Hello? Earth to Azazel! What are you thinking about? You look so far away.”

“You.”

He smirked when she started to flush and stammer. He was so glad that even in a relationship, he could still make her blush beet red.

“Wh-what are you even saying!? Out if the blue like that—” He didn’t answer, but gestured to her come closer. She hesitated as if she was walking into a trap, and when she got close enough, he pulled her into his lap. “A-Aza—mmph!”

He took his chance and kissed her open-mouthed; like how he had desired to do every single time she brushed her mouth against his. He nipped her bottom lip, lapped it gently with his tongue, stroke his tongue with hers and took each and every gasp of hers into his heart.

She broke their kiss and gasped. “Wait. Azazel. What’s wro—mmph!”

He didn’t want this to end. He might leave her. He might break her.

But he didn’t want this to end.


	9. No Matter What

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 9: No Matter What_

_Rita looked away, unable to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry.”_

_He wanted to rage at her. Begged her to use her zombie ability to save them. Save **her**. But they both knew it wouldn’t be the same. _

_“Where is she now?”_

_“She went home. I told her to stay, but she won’t...” Rita finally looked at him. “I’m sorry.”_

_“...It’s not your fault, Rita.”_

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, but he knew there was one person who disagree and she was currently bundling herself up and lying at the edge of their bed.

He could smell the salt in the air. He knew she was still crying as silent as she was.

His steps were silent as he walked towards her. He climbed the bed and saw her eyes closed. She was far from asleep though, as each of her ragged breath stabbed his chest.

He peeled the blanket off her, wrapped himself and her in it and put an arm around her.

He took a deep breath. “Nina.”

She flinched even though he merely whispered her name. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.”

He pulled her closer to him as he could. “Nina. It wasn’t your fault.”

She turned angrily at him. “Wasn’t it!? This is the third time I lost—” Tears pooled at her eyes again and she lost all her words as she cried.

He tucked her head under his chin and stroke the back of her head. “We can always try again.” She shook her head, and he felt a wrenching pain in his chest as if someone twisted his insides repeatedly. What was he supposed to do about this? What could he do to help her? Promises for the future won’t save them. Not this time.

He felt lost, empty. But he wasn’t one to run when there was a battle to be fought.

He rose on his elbow. “Nina, look at me.” She shook her head again and tried to bury her face in the pillow. He didn’t let her. “Nina, look at me.” She sniffed and slowly turned to look at him, but her eyes were still closed. “I love you.”

She snapped her eyes open. “What?”

He cupped her face and kissed a stray tear. “I love you.”

“A-Azazel...”

A kiss on her brow. “I love you.” A kiss on the tip of her nose. “I love you.” A kiss at the corner of her lips. “I love you.”

Nina wrapped her arms around him as he started to trail kisses on her shoulder. “You never said that before. Not—not even after we’re married.”

He buried his face at the crook of her neck. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Azazel...”

“Nina.” He looked at her. “You and I...We might not have any children. But I don’t want to lose you— _us_ —over a future we don’t have a control of. I’m sorry that I didn’t say it before, but I love you. No matter what happens in the future, I will love you. I will stay by your side. Okay?”

Fresh tears started to pool in her eyes again, but it wasn’t out if sadness. She smiled at him. “Okay.”

And they would love each other, no matter what the future brought.


	10. Lu(Ci)fers

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 10: Lu(Ci)fers_

Another scream, and Azazel winced. The little bundle sitting on his lap shifted and patted his cheek reassuringly. “It’ll be alright, daddy.”

Azazel should feel guilty at how reversed their roles were, considering the situation. He should be the one comforting his son, not the other way around. But it seemed that his son was braver than he was when it came to this.

Nina was in labour and Rita was with her. He would have liked to be by her side, but Rita shooed him away, saying that he would be useful in the room as he was outside.

He remembered those days when Nina and he had tried so hard to have a child. But they were too different, he a demon and she a half-human, half-dragon, and she had three miscarriages before they decided to just— _let go_. It was hard, but it was harder to look at Nina—happy, bright Nina—cried every time they lost their child.

It was alright for a few years, living with just the two of them. But even _he_ was not immune to the emptiness only his own child could bring. He felt a tinge of jealousy every time he saw Jeanne and Mugaro together. He was even jealous of Rita and _Rocky_ and both were kind of dead.

The emptiness was so hollowed and painful, it was eating at him slowly. He had been in a slump for weeks. At night, he flew away to blow off some steam instead of taking a chance snapping at his wife.

Then one night, he had came back so late that Nina had slapped him. She had never done that; she might scream at him, kick or punch him, but never slap him. He knew then he had made her worry. He didn’t say anything, just asked her to hold him.

But she didn’t do just that. She kissed him and the stray tear on his cheek that he didn’t even know he had. She took him to their room, make love to him and told him everything would be alright.

The same night, he had a dream. He didn’t remember exactly what it was about, but he remembered flowy red hair, one twinkling blue eye, laughter and whispers.

A month after that, Nina got pregnant again.

Nina was afraid, but all he felt was calm and peace. Like he knew; this time, it would be alright.

Months after that, a small babe with a puff of silvery hair was born. When the babe stared at his father for the first time, with a familiar glint in his garnet eyes, Azazel’s throat constricted and tears stung his eyes. All he had managed to say was, “Michael.”

That was five years ago and Michael had been the biggest joy in his life—still was. He did not doubt this next one would be too.

If only Nina didn’t scream bloody murder every five minutes.

Michael was still patting his cheek comfortingly. His garnet eyes were too solemn for a five-year-old, but Azazel wasn’t worried. The moment Michael was born, he knew his son would be special. Azazel hugged him closer and buried his nose in his son’s hair. “Thanks, Mikey.”

“Goodness, Azazel,” a familiar, monotonous voice called him. “A little bit tighter, and you would squeeze all the air out of little Michael.”

He tried to stand up, but the newcomer gestured him to let him stay as he was. “Lord Lucifer.”

“I descended, thinking of buying new collections of books and lo and behold...” Lucifer raised an eyebrow as another scream broke out. “The lady wife is having another child.”

Azazel smiled wearily. The King of Demons had his wings tucked in, but the lingering light from when he was an angel still shone quite brightly on him. He must have been really distracted to not have seen his lord sooner.

Lucifer watched him with a calm gaze. “How long have you been here, Azazel?”

“Hm? Oh. Ten—twelve hours? She suddenly...Oh, shit!”

Lucifer raised another eyebrow.

“Michael! You missed your lunch. Shit! I need to—”

“You stay here, Azazel.”

“But—”

“Little Michael and I will go to the town and have our lunch there. And he will accompany me to shop for new books.” Lucifer extended a hand. “Shall we, little Michael?”

Michael obediently slid down from his father’s lap and took Lucifer’s hand. Azazel half rose from his seat. “Lord Lucifer!”

Lucifer looked over his shoulder inquiringly.

Azazel opened his mouth to apologize for the trouble, but he glanced at his son and back to Lucifer. He smiled. “Thank you.”

Lucifer nodded softly. “Anything for you, dear friend. Now. Come, little Michael. I am eager to know the kind of books you’d recommend me this time.”

Azazel waved at them and sat back down with a sigh. Now, just to wait for the worst to be over and done with.

Three hours later, Azazel heard a cry. He knew then his child had been born. Not wanting to wait any longer, he burst into the room. Rita saw him and instead of scolding him, she smiled. “It’s a girl.”

“A...a girl?” He strode over to Nina and gripped her hand. “Nina! We got a girl!” But instead of smiling at him, Nina had her face scrunched. Then she screamed in pain. “Rita! What’s wrong with her!?”

“Hmm.” Rita looked at Nina and settled her gaze at Nina’s stomach. She handed Azazel the baby. “Hold her. Gently.”

Because Nina had one of his hands in a death grip, it took them a while before they could settle the baby properly in his arm. He watched her; this little girl. His _daughter_. All bundled up and sleeping comfortably in his arm.

He winced as Nina gripped his hand. The few minutes he held her hand felt like hours as the pain became unbearable. He was so sure she broke one or two of his fingers. Then, another cry broke his thoughts and after a while, Rita handed him another small bundle. “This one is a boy. Congratulations. You got twins.”

“Twins...” Azazel grinned and showed them to Nina. “Nina! Twins!”

Nina laughed weakly, amused at how excited he looked. She brushed her finger on one of the twins’ nose. “Where’s Michael?”

“Lord Lucifer took him to the town.” He chuckled. “He claimed he wants to buy new books, but I think it’s more than that.”

“Lucifer, huh? He’s always here every time we’re in trouble. And he always take care of Michael too.”

“Yeah.” He handed Nina the boy when he started to fuss. She shifted the baby on her breast, and when he found what he wanted, the boy suckled greedily. “Do you think that’s why Michael is different from the two of us?”

“That he’s not loud as me or smug as you? Hmm...You know, maybe Michael _is_ actually Lucifer’s son.”

Azazel frowned. “...Nina.”

“You two _do_ look similar. Maybe one of those nights, he visited me and I thought he was you and—”

“ _Nina_.”

“I’m just kidding.” She gave him an air kiss, too tired to move. Her husband grumbled when an idea perked in her head. “Oh! Why don’t we name these kids after him?”

Azazel raised his eyebrows before smirking. “He would love that.”

Nina smiled back and looked at her children. “The girl is Lucy and this boy is Cifer.”

When Michael and Lucifer came home later that night, Azazel told him about their decision. Lucifer was speechless for a literal minute until a rare smile graced his lips. Then, he went to see the twins that had been named after him, thanked Nina and gave her a blessing.

By kissing her fully on the lips.

Azazel threw the books Lucifer had bought at him.


	11. Little Michael

**Like Salvation**

_Rage of Bahamut (c) MAPPA_

_Like Salvation (c) fhclause_

_Chapter 11: Little Michael_

The sun was setting and the people started to scurry back home.

It was advisable in this little town for its residents to not wonder around at night. People had heard strange sounds at night and some even claimed to had seen demons and dragons too. There were no casualties as of yet, but no one wanted to test their luck.

Incidentally, a thin shadow with a very, _very_ large head stopped in front of a door in one of the houses quite far from the town. It reached the doorknob with its dirty fingers and—

The door burst opened and smacked its face.

A woman appeared at the doorway and shouted after two little children that ran off from the house. “Hey! Come back here, you two! Goodness. How can they ran so fa—eeek!”

The ‘large head’ waved at her while holding his bleeding nose with the other hand. “Hey, Nina.”

“Favaro!”

After waving off her apology, convincing the runaway children with extra desserts so they would come in and sticking a big bandage on Favaro’s nose, the house finally had some peace and quiet.

Favaro raised an eyebrow at the pair of children staring shamelessly at him. Twins, he guessed, from the similarity of their features. Both looked like they were five years old, had silver hair and purple eyes, clearly taking after their father. “Hey.”

The longer haired one answered him. “Hi. I’m Lucy. I’m the big sister. This is Cifer.” She pointed at the boy hiding behind her. “He’s my little brother. He’s shy.”

“Yeah? I’m Favaro. Nice to meet ya’.” He waved at the boy. “You too, little guy.”

The boy responded with a small smile.

Lucy wasn’t finished as she pointed at the sleeping baby Nina was currently saddling on her back. “That’s Nana. She’s still small. She can’t talk yet.”

“Alright, you two.” Nina looked over her shoulder as she scooped their dinner into a big bowl. “Dinner’s ready. Wash your hands before you eat. You too Favaro.”

Favaro laughed. “Are you treating your teacher like a child, Nina? I’m offended.”

Nina rolled her eyes and settled her children at the dining table. They almost finished half of the food mountain on the table when Nina asked, “So? What are you doing here, Favaro?”

He shrugged. “Was on my way to a bounty hunt and since I’m in the area, I thought I’d visit you.”

“After twenty years with no contact? Yeah, right.”

Favaro waved his spoon dismissively. “Don’t worry about that. How’s your man doing?”

Nina opened her mouth to answer when Lucy beat her to it. “Daddy’s saving the world!”

Favaro smirked at the little girl, glancing at Nina who was shaking her head as if she had been through this many times. “Saving the world, huh?”

“Yup! He flies and swoop and bam the bad guys!”

“Fly, swoop and _bam_?”

“Uh-huh! He goes with Mikey too! He just learned how to fly last month.”

“Mikey?”

“Big bro.”

Favaro jumped in his seat, forgotten that Cifer was there. He stared at the little boy, waiting for him to speak again. But Cifer was content with stuffing food into his mouth. He looked at Nina. “Mikey...from Michael, I guess?”

Nina smiled back. “Yes. Azazel had...a dream before I knew I got pregnant. I’m not sure what was the dream about—he never told me—but when Michael was born, he insisted on the name.”

“And you named the twins after the King of Demons.”

Nina laughed. “Well, Lucifer _is_ our children’s godfather. Or a _demon_ father, in his case. We have to honour him somehow.”

“And the littlest one?”

Nina brushed the patch of pink hair on the baby’s head. “Azazel said she looked like me and we ran out of names, so...”

“So you took your name and replace a vowel.”

The front door opened then and the twins who had just gulped four cups of ice-cream, jumped from their seat and dashed towards it. “Daddy!”

Azazel opened his arms wide and carried them both on his arms. “How’s my favourite twins?”

Lucy giggled. “Silly daddy. We’re the only twins you have.”

“That’s why you’re my favourite.” He felt a tug at the lapel of his jacket and looked at Cifer. “Yes, Cifer?”

“Guest.”

“Guest? What guest?” That was when he spotted a large red blob at the dining table. His face immediately turned sour. “Guh...”

Favaro waved at him. “Yo! Wassup?”

Azazel ignored him by looking at Nina. “Feed him, then kick him out.”

“Oi!”

Azazel still didn’t look at him. “Michael. Go eat your dinner.” He put the twins down and went to Nina, replacing the baby-straddle onto his shoulder. “I’ll give these three scamps a bath and tuck them in. I’ll eat later.”

Nina smiled. “Thank you.”

Favaro gave Azazel the dirty eyes as he walked away. “He’s still as friendly as ever.” He looked at the boy who was putting two slices of roast beef and a baked potato onto his plate. He had hair like the twins’ but with Nina’s eyes instead. He definitely looked older, maybe in his preteens or so. He ate his food at a slower rate too, so different from the twins and Nina. “So, you’re Michael?”

The boy looked at him in surprise. He put his utensils aside and smiled. “Yes. I am Michael. I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner.”

Favaro blinked at the kid’s formality. “Oh. That’s fine. I’m Favaro, by the way.”

Michael nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Favaro.” He ate the last piece of meat on his plate and stood up. “Mom, I’m done.”

Nina looked at his plate. “Are you sure you’re not going to eat more?”

Michael just smiled. “Let me help you with the dishes.”

“Oh. Thank you, Mikey. You’re an angel.”

Favaro smiled softly as he observed them. It always amazed him how much people could change in twenty years. He could still remember the awkward, boisterous Nina and the smug, angry Azazel.

Who knew these two would marry to each other and had a big loving family?

He stood up, the chair’s legs scrapped the floor. Nina turned to look at him. “Are you leaving already?”

“Yup. Gonna catch my z’s at the inn nearby.”

“Are you sure? We could—hey! What are you doing?” Nina asked as Favaro patted her head.

“You’re really all grown up. I’m proud of you.”

Nina blushed before chortling. “Favaro. I’m already in my mid-thirties and I have four kids. I’m not a child anymore.”

“I know. But you’re always look like a child to me. Well, I’d better go now. Say hi to Azazel for me. And kid,” he grinned at Michael. “You look after your family, yeah?”

Michael stared at him before smiling.

“Good night, then. Take care.”

Both Nina and Michael watched him leave by the door until the night swallowed him. Michael looked up at his mother. “He seems like a nice man.”

“He is.” Suddenly, a yell came from the back of the house and Nina rolled her eyes. “I think your dad got tangled in the blankets by the twins again.”

Michael laughed. “I’ll finish the dishes. You go save dad.”

As Nina rushed away, Michael stared at where Favaro was. His eyes glinted in the dark despite the moonless night. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of them.”

And he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END. Thank you for reading.


End file.
